Silicates have been used in electrocleaning operations to clean steel, tin, among other surfaces. Electrocleaning is typically employed as a cleaning step prior to an electroplating operation. Using “Silicates As Cleaners In The Production of Tinplate” is described by L. J. Brown in February 1966 edition of Plating; hereby incorporated by reference.
Processes for electrolytically forming a protective layer or film by using an anodic method are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,662 (Casson, Jr. et al.), and United Kingdom Patent No. 498,485; both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,342 to Riffe, which issued on Oct. 4, 1994 and is entitled “Method And Apparatus For Preventing Corrosion Of Metal Structures” that describes using electromotive forces upon a zinc solvent containing paint; hereby incorporated by reference.